Summer Camp Romance
by kakashifangirl
Summary: Seto is suckered into being a counselor at a summer camp, where Shizuka just so happens to work. Will the summer end in romance? SetoxShizuka
1. Arrival

Hey! I started writing this story when I was bored during my government class the other day. I developed it further, and decided to post it and see what people thought! I don't own YGO, obviously. Please read it and review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Seto stepped out of the limo, blinking into the afternoon sunlight. He grabbed his suitcases, waving off the driver who was also reaching for his luggage. The driver took off, and Seto sighed as we watched the limo disappear. He was wondering how he had gotten himself into such a mess when from behind him he heard someone say "Hello." Startled, Seto whirled around. In front of him stood a small, blonde girl with large azure eyes.   
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she asked. Seto gave her a quick nod, and the girl extended her hand. "I'm Miyabi Takahashi. I'm the head counselor here at Camp Rainbow." Seto ignored her hand.   
  
"Good for you," he retorted coldly. Miyabi dropped her hand, smirking she said,  
  
"Everyone told me that you were extremely rude."  
  
"Good to know my reputation precedes me," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
" I just hope you don't treat the kids as poorly as you treat me," Miyabi told Seto half jokingly.  
  
"It's my business how I treat people," Seto spat. Miyabi's face suddenly twisted with anger, and her nice girl routine vanished.   
  
"Look I don't care how you normally treat people, but here I am the boss, not you. When I tell you to do something you better listen. If I say be nice to the kids, then be nice. If I tell you to clean up after some kids puke, or scrub the cafeteria floor after someone starts a food fight then you better do it. No arguments!" Seto opened his mouth to yell back, but decided better of it. If he was going to spend a whole summer here with Miyabi as his boss it was best not to piss her off on his first day. As much as it killed him to not be in charge, he knew that here at Camp Rainbow, he wasn't the boss. However he wasn't willing to submit totally so "Whatever," was all he said in reply. Without another word Miyabi set off towards the camp, motioning for Seto to follow her.   
  
"I'm busy getting everything thing ready for the kids arrival so I'm going to have Shizuka show you around," Miyabi informed Seto. The two approached one of the many cabins, and Miyabi knocked on the door. A petite brunette who Seto immediately recognized as Joey Wheeler's younger sister opened the door. "Oh, hey Miyabi. What's up?" she asked. Then her eyes fell upon Seto, and her face was filled with confusion. "Kaiba?" Shizuka said questioningly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a counselor here," Seto replied his face flushing. "And don't you dare tell that loser brother of yours or you'll pay!" he added.   
  
"I won't," she promised.   
  
"Okay, I am assuming you two know each other," Miyabi said.   
  
"You could say that," Seto replied.   
  
"Great, then no introductions needed. Shizuka, I'd greatly appreciate it if you showed Kaiba around."  
  
"No problem," Shizuka answered, flashing a beautiful smile. Miyabi took off, leaving Seto and Shizuka alone. There was a moment of awkward silence before Shizuka said,  
  
"Well, I guess I can show you your cabin first so you can put all your bags away before I give you a tour of the place."  
  
"Fine," was all Seto said. Seto's cabin wasn't far from Shizuka's, and it only took them a few minutes to get there. When they entered Seto let out a small groan. He couldn't believe that he had to spend a whole summer in this pit. He knew one thing for sure, it would be the longest summer of his life. The place seemed very small, mainly because five sets of bunk beds took up most of the space. There was an ugly rug that looked like it may have been dark green at one point in time. Now, however, it was so faded it was hard to tell. Aside from the rug, and a few tacky looking paintings there wasn't much in the way of décor. Seto raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," he said. Shizuka let out a small laugh.   
  
"This is where the kids stay," she informed him. "Your room is over here." She opened a small door that had gone unnoticed by Seto, and motioned for him to come inside. The room was a little bigger than the one they had just left, but not by much. There was a tiny, uncomfortable looking bed that was sagging with age near the middle. A small window offered a nice view of the lake, and was the only good thing about the room in Seto's opinion. A microscopic closet, and a dresser occupied the rest of the space.   
  
"You also have your own bathroom," Shizuka told Seto as she motioned towards another door.   
  
"Wow really, my own bathroom. That is terrific," Seto said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.   
  
"You can take a look at the bathroom if you want."  
  
"If this room is any indicator as to how small and dirty the bathroom is then I think I'll pass," Seto said coldly. Shizuka frowned slightly.   
  
"You don't like it?" she asked in a hurt tone. Like he had somehow offended her personally.   
  
"Let's put it this way," Seto said. "My closet at home isn't even this small.   
  
"Sorry, we tried to put you in the biggest, nicest cabin." Seto opened his mouth to say that if this was the nicest cabin then was he was frightened to see the others, but then he looked into Shizuka's eyes. He could tell by that one look that she was trying hard to please him, despite the fact that he had never been anything short of awful towards her and her dumb mutt of a brother.   
  
"Thank you. I appreciate the effort," Seto said. Her frown evaporated and was replaced by a wonderful smile.   
  
"You're welcome," she replied pleasantly. Seto almost began to smile, but quickly stopped himself. He couldn't believe this girl had almost made him grin. It was as though her smile was contagious. Seto shook off all of the emotions that were flooding him and said, "Well are we going to stand here all day or are you going to show me around?" Shizuka's face flushed slightly.   
  
"Oh…yeah…" she stammered. "Let's go." Seto left his luggage behind, and followed Shizuka out of the cabin.   
  
"I was thinking we could go to the beach first," Shizuka said. Seto didn't reply, but gave a curt nod. The two walked in silence most of the way, which was perfectly fine with him. He could tell that Shizuka didn't like it though. He could see her racking her mind, searching for something to talk with him about. Finally she asked, "I was just wondering how you of all people came to be a counselor here?"   
  
"What I don't look like the nurturing, caring, kid loving type?" Seto questioned. Shizuka let out a small giggle.   
  
"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asked. Seto shrugged.   
  
"Call it that if you want."  
  
"If someone would have told me that this summer I'd be cracking jokes with Kaiba I never would have believed them." Again Seto shrugged, but a quick smile darted over his face.   
  
"Really though," Shizuka said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Basically because I can't resist my brother's puppy dog eyes," he answered.   
  
"Well, why did he want you here?"  
  
"He comes here every summer, loves it. Now that I've actually seen this place I don't really understand why, but anyway, they didn't have enough counselors. I guess they weren't going to run the camp if the couldn't find anyone. Mokuba found this out and became very distraught by the news. He begged me to be a counselor here, gave me the puppy dog eyes, and here I am."  
  
"So, you are the heroic guy who decided to be a counselor at the last minute and saved the camp. Miyabi was telling me that story. She didn't mention your name though." The two walked in silence again for a while, but this time it was Seto who spoke first.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.   
  
"I have been working here for the last two years, and I love it. I love the place, the other counselors, and the kids."  
  
"Isn't that precious," Seto snickered.   
  
"Do you have a rude remark for everything anybody say?" Shizuka asked.   
  
"Only when people say dumb things," Seto shot back. Shizuka sighed, if Kaiba was going to keep acting like this, it was going to be a long summer.   
  
Thanks for reading, and please review!! 


	2. The Tour

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with work... ah who am I kidding you don't want to hear my excuses. Just read, enjoy, and I promise a quicker update this time!  
  
Shizuka and Seto eventually reached the small beach. There was a long dock with many kayaks, canoes, and paddleboats tied to it. There was also a small shed, which, as Shizuka showed Seto, contained life vests. A tall life-guarding chair was the only other thing on the beach.  
"I would hardly call this a beach," Seto scoffed. When Shizuka didn't reply, he turned around only to see her walking down the dock. Hesitantly he followed her. His stride was much longer than hers, and he quickly caught up with the girl.  
"What are you doing?" he questioned harshly. Shizuka shrugged.  
"Just walking," she replied. The two reached the end of the dock, and Shizuka bent down,  
"I wonder how warm the water is?" she pondered. Shizuka teetered dangerously on the edge of the dock, trying to feel the water. Seto almost warned her to be careful, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Shizuka's fingertips had almost reached the water, when she toppled forward. Giving out a small yelp, she plunged foward. Without thinking, Seto dove in after Shizuka. He grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her back onto the dock. When he had pulled himself onto the dock he asked Shizuka, "Are you okay?" Instead of answering she began to laugh hysterically. Seto's face twisted with anger.  
"What?!" he demanded. Shizuka stopped laughing, and put on a straight face.  
"Umm... Kaiba...there is a ladder at the end of the dock," she informed him, immediately breaking into a fit of giggles again. Seto peered over the dock, and sure enough there was a small ladder attached to the end. Red began creeping over Seto's face. He couldn't believe he had missed the ladder in his haste to "save" Shizuka.  
"Oh, and also," Shizuka said. "I know how to swim." She tried to contain her laughter, but her attempts were futile. She began laughing so hard tears started streaming down here face. "Basically... you... jumped in... for ...nothing," she managed out between giggles. Sopping wet, and embarrassed, Seto stood up, and stormed off the dock. Shizuka also got up, and went after Seto.  
"Kaiba, wait," she said. "I'm sorry." However, Seto ignored the girl, and picked up his pace. "Look, I'm sorry you got embarrassed, and I know me laughing didn't help matters..." she began, but she was cut off by Seto. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shizuka.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't embarrassed. I'm simply going to change. I don't know about you, but personally I don't like being in wet clothes," he said calmly. Shizuka decided it best not to argue with Kaiba so she replied,  
"Okay. I should change too, but I still have to show you around. Meet me in front of my cabin in ten minutes."  
"Fine," Seto answered. "What should I do with my wet clothes? Is it too much to hope that his place has a dryer?"  
"Just bring your wet clothes. We can take them to the laundry room. I should show you where it is anyway," Shizuka replied. Seto went to his cabin, and into his room. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror, and it was all he could do to force back a smile. His hair, which was dripping wet, and falling into his eyes, had little pieces of seaweed stuck in it. Seto peeled off his wet clothing, placed them in a plastic bag, and changed into dry clothes. By the time he reached Shizuka's cabin, she was already outside waiting for him.  
"You took the seaweed out of you hair," she stated. "I thought it made you look cute. You should have left it in," she said smiling. The corners of Seto's mouth twitched, but he didn't smile. Instead he shot Shizuka a dark look. "You know it wouldn't kill you to smile," she told him. "It actually makes you feel very good."  
"That's nice. I'll keep it in mind," Seto said. "Now can I get rid of these wet clothes?" Shizuka nodded, and told Seto to follow her. In no time they reached a small cabin. They entered, and Seto found that it was like a small laundry mat. There were a handful of washer and dryer lining the walls. Seto dumped his wet clothing into one of the dryers, turned it on, then leaned against it, arms folded across his chest.  
"So where are we going next?" he asked Shizuka.  
"I was thinking the cafeteria. Does that sound okay?"  
"I don't care," Seto told her. Shizuka rolled her eyes.  
"Right, of course. How could I forget? You don't care about anything. Silly me," Shizuka said in an annoyed voice. She was obviously fed up with Seto's rude remarks. Shizuka expected Seto to get angry and yell at her, but to her surprise he didn't.  
"The cafeteria sounds great. Let's go," Seto said. Shizuka detected a hint of sarcasm, but she kept her mouth shut. The pair went to the cafeteria, the kid's bathrooms, the basketball courts, and the volleyball area. Shizuka was just about to show Seto the nature trails when Miyabi approached the pair.  
"How's everything going?" she asked.  
"Fine," they both replied.  
"I just wanted to tell you that tonight at 7:00 all the counselors will be getting together for a sort of introduction bonfire thing. Make sure you're there." Shizuka and Seto nodded their heads. Miyabi began to walk off, when suddenly she stopped. Turing back towards Seto and Shizuka she asked, "Not that is really matters, but did you guys change clothes?" At this even Seto couldn't stop from smiling, and Shizuka laughed out loud. Her laughter made Seto laugh as well, and neither could answer Miyabi question.  
"Sorry I asked," she said, shaking her head, and walking away. When she had stopped laughing, Shizuka said to Seto,  
"We have plenty of time before the bonfire. Want to walk on one of the trails?" Seto frowned.  
"I am not really a nature person," he informed Shizuka.  
"The trails aren't bad. You won't even get dirty. I promise." Seto sighed.  
"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "I guess I will have to go on them eventually anyway." The twp walked the trails, not talking most of the time. Shizuka took a large breath of air.  
"Isn't it just beautiful out here?" she asked Seto.  
"Sure. If you like that sort of thing," he replied.  
"Would Mr. Big Bad CEO rather be inside of his stuffy little office than outside?" she questioned teasingly.  
"First of all my office is probably bigger than your house, and second of all yes I would rather be there."  
"Office bigger than my house huh? Are you compensating for something?" she asked her eyes twinkling. Seto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Then he realized what Shizuka's comments meant.  
"Hey!" he said. Shizuka began laughing. Seto gritted his teeth, "Not funny," he told her.  
"I thought it was pretty funny," Shizuka said. "So who is running your Kaiba Corp. while you're here?"  
"Well some board members are running the day to day activities, but they have to give me daily reports, and can't make any decisions for the company unless they first ask me. So basically I am still running it."  
"It must be hard work running your own company," Shizuka said. Seto shrugged.  
"I guess it is, but I like it," he replied.  
"We better get back, it is almost 7:00. We don't want to face the wrath of Miyabi," Shizuka said laughing.  
"Oh, I already have," Seto informed her.  
"What did you do to make her mad?" Shizuka inquired.  
"Told her that how I treated others was my business."  
"Ouch. Not a good idea."  
"No, I guess it wasn't. I found that out the hard way." Seto said. When the two arrived back at camp they found a huge bonfire was burning, and the other counselors were already gathered around it.  
"Nice of you two to join us," Miyabi said.  
"Sorry," Shizuka apologized. "I was showing Kaiba the trails. We lost track of time," she explained.  
"I didn't ask for an explanation. Just be on time," Miyabi yelled. Shizuka looked as though she was on the brink of tears, and Seto found himself filling with rage. Much to his own disbelief, he, the king of cold, couldn't stand to see nice, friendly Shizuka being bullied by Miyabi.  
"Maybe if you stopped screaming at people for two seconds, you would realize that Shizuka was truly sorry," Seto told Miyabi.  
"Maybe if you opened your eyes you would see that you are being hypocritical. I bet you treat your employees ten times worse! How many nice people have you yelled at for being late? How often are you mean to people who don't deserve it?" Miyabi retorted. Seto remained silent. What was there to say? Miyabi had gotten her point across; Seto knew he wasn't exactly the nicest person ever. Until now, it had never bothered him. Now, after seeing Miyabi yell at Shizuka, and realizing that he was just as rude sometimes, he felt slightly embarrassed. He lightly shook his head, trying to rid himself of these feelings. 'Who cares if Shizuka got her feelings hurt?' he asked himself. 'We were late. We deserved to be yelled at.'  
"If you are done arguing with me, please sit down. We're going to play an introduction game to get to know each other better. Just say your name and tell us a little bit about yourself, what you like to do, et cetera..." Miyabi said. "Kaiba you can start. We go clockwise after that"  
"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of," he muttered. Miyabi shot him a dark glare, and he decided he best keep his comments to himself. He had tried Miyabi's patience enough for one day.  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, but just call me by my family name. I only like three things: Duel Monsters, my little brother Mokuba, and my company Kaiba Corporation." Next a tall girl with long pink hair introduced herself.  
"My name is Yuki. I like to hang out at the mall with my friends. I also like movies a lot. I want to be a teacher when I'm older," she said in what Seto would categorize as an overly peppy voice. Next a pair of twins introduced themselves. They were almost identical except one had dyed his hair a caramel color. His name was Kakashi, while his raven-haired brother was named Takashi. Kakashi liked cars, soccer, and girls, while Takashi liked reading, writing, and playing guitar. Besides their looks, it was apparent the two didn't have much in common. The other counselors consisted of a brunette with hazel eyes named Kami, and a boy with purple named Ryouji. After everyone had introduced them self and Seto had decided that everyone there was a loser, Miyabi told the counselors that they could either go to bed or stay and cook hot dogs. Shizuka yawned and stood up, announcing that she was tired and was going to retire for the night. As he watched Shizuka walk towards her cabin, something in Seto urged him to follow her. Before he knew it he was walking after Shizuka. He called her name, and she whirled around. Seto then realized he didn't actually know what he was planning on saying to Shizuka.  
"Umm, thanks for showing me around today," he blurted out. A wide grin spread over Shizuka's face.  
"No problem anytime," she replied.  
"I'm not stupid. I only need to be shown around the place once," Seto shot back. Shizuka shook her head slightly and sighed.  
"Goodnight Kaiba," was all she said in reply.  
"Yeah goodnight," he told Shizuka. Then we wandered over to his cabin, and collapsed into bed. He fell asleep wondering how he was going to survive a group of kids if one girl had him acting like a complete fool.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review! 


	3. Oh no! The kids are finally here!

Hey I'm back! Still took me a long time, I know. Well anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review!

Seto was woken up by the sound of someone knocking at his door. It was still dark outside as Seto tumbled out of bed, and walked groggily to the door. Takashi stood on the other side, looking about as tired as Seto felt.

"What do you want?" Seto asked grumpily.

"Time to get up," Takashi replied. "The kids are coming in about two hours."

"What time is it?" Seto questioned.

"It's about 6:00. Miyabi said to get dressed and meet in the cafeteria," Takashi informed Kaiba. With that Seto shut the door, and went back to his room. He quickly showered, and dressed, then he made his way to the cafeteria. Miyabi, Ryouji, Takashi, and Seto himself where the only people who had arrived so far.

"Where's everyone else?" Seto asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Miyabi said with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry, I asked," Seto mumbled. Ryouji overheard, and tried to repress his laugher. Miyabi shot an evil look in the boy's direction, but surprisingly didn't yell at him.

"They better hurry up. The kids are going to be arriving soon, and I have some things I need to discuss," Miyabi stated impatiently, while glancing at her watch.

"It's girls. They take forever to get ready," Ryouji said.

"What about me?" Miyabi asked.

"What about Kakashi?" Kaiba asked.

"Kakashi takes forever to get ready. He's such a pretty boy," Takashi answered rolling his eyes. Miyabi looked at the three boys, impatiently awaiting their response to her question.

"Umm… you don't need long to get ready because… you have natural beauty," Ryouji said, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh. Miyabi opened her mouth to reply, but Shizuka came running in at that moment.

"I'm beginning to think you can't tell time Shizuka," Miyabi told the young girl. Shizuka's face flushed as she muttered an apology. Seto opened his mouth to defend Shizuka, but he immediately shut it again. He knew Miyabi would just embarrass him by bringing up the fact that he didn't treat people nicely either, so he kept quiet. Soon the rest of the councelors arrived; Miyabi cleared her throat and began speaking.

"As you all know, the kids are arriving today. You all have ten kids in your cabin. When they first get here, you'll need to help them get settled into the cabin, then go over the rules with them," Miyabi told the group. "Here's a copy of the rules," she said while passing out the papers. "I'm also going to pass out a tentative list of activities here. You need to find the person who has the same activities schedule as you. They will be your partner for the duration of your time here. You'll be involved in all activities together. Lastly, I'm handing you a list of the kids in your cabin, so please look over that as well. Any questions?" No one had questions, so Miyabi ended the meeting. She told everyone to eat breakfast, and then head out to greet the campers.

"Hey Kaiba," Shizuka said as she plopped down next to him. He gave a curt nod in reply. "So what does you schedule of activities look like?" she asked Seto. He slid his paper toward her without saying a word. After glancing over the list Shizuka gave out a small, "Oh."

"What is it?" Seto questioned.

"We have the same schedule," she replied.

"I guess that's okay," Kaiba said shrugging. "Better you then one of those other losers." This caused Shizuka to blush slightly, and she turned away to hide it.

"Was that a compliment?" she asked.

"No," Seto said coolly. "Just better to be with a loser I know than one I don't know."

"Are you ever nice?" Shizuka questioned.

"Umm…no, not really," Seto answered. Shizuka let out an exasperated sigh, and the two finished breakfast in silence. Afterwards they made their way to the front of the camp where the children were supposed to be arriving.

"So is your brother in your cabin?" Shizuka asked turning to Seto.

"Oh, I didn't even look," Kaiba said while pulling the list from his coat. He scanned the paper, and then nodded. "Yeah, it looks like he is."

"That's good. He'll be excited," Shizuka told the young CEO. Seto shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," he replied. Shizuka gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything. The counselors stood at the entrance of Camp Rainbow, looking down the road for signs of the bus. Seto couldn't believe he had gotten sucked into this. The whole camp thing had seemed somewhat surreal until he had seen Mokuba's name on his list. "I've got to find a way to resist Mokuba's puppy dog eyes," Seto mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Shizuka asked.

"Uh, um, no…" Seto said. However, his now flushed face contradicted his words. Shizuka giggled.

"You were talking to yourself," she stated, trying hard to keep a straight face. For some odd reason, Seto didn't feel like arguing with Shizuka.

"I was just thinking I was an idiot for getting myself into this," he told her.

"You were just being a good big brother. I think it's really sweet," Shizuka admitted. Seto felt his face heating up again. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed this much. Shizuka seemed to have some weird effect on him, which even Seto couldn't figure out. He tried to take his mind of Shizuka by looking over the day's schedule. This, however, only succeded in making him feel worse. The events for that day included canoeing, a nature scavenger hunt, and basketball.

"Is this for real?" Seto asked Shizuka.

"What? The schedule?" she inquired. Kaiba nodded yes. "Of course it's for real," she told him.

"The kids do this stuff by themselves, and we just watch, I mean supervise, right?"

"No, we do the stuff with them." Shizuka replied. Upon hearing this Kaiba, cursed under his breath, but he didn't have much time to wallow in self pity. A large bus came into sight, bumping along dirt road. The bus soon arrived at the camp, and small children came pouring out. Seto's little brother spotted him immediately, and bolted over.

"Hiya Seto," the raven hair boy said, with a big grin on his face. The siblings began to chat about how they had spent their day apart, but they were interrupted by Miybai.

"Attention please!" she yelled. "One by one, I want the councelors to read off the names of the children who will be staying in their cabin. Kids, as soon as your name is called, go stand by your councelor. After everyone's name has been called, you may go unpack. Understand?" Dozens of little heads bobbed up and down in unison. Miyabi told Shizuka that she would be the first to read her list. Seto stood there, very bored, as name after name was called. He was the last councelor to call roll for the cabins. Mokuba, Sousuke, Shuuya, Jin, Kunio, Yamato, Minoru, Han, Gai, and Akio, were the names of the boys Seto was to be in charge of. Seto called their names, and the children slowly made their way towards him. After Seto made sure there were ten kids, he told them to follow him to their cabin. When they were halfway to their destination one of the boys, Jin if he remembered correctly, broke the silence and asked, "Hey, mister counselor! What's your name?" The question took Seto by surprise so he didn't answer right away. When he finally opened his mouth to reply, another child was already talking.

"What do you live in a cave Jin?!" the outraged boy inquired. "Of course that's Seto Kaiba!" Jin's face had a blank look on it; obviously Seto's name didn't ring a bell with him. The other boy shook his head in disgust. "He's only like the best Duel Monsters player ever!"

"Sorry Shuuya. I don't really follow Duel Monsters," Jin explained.

"Only losers don't like Duel Monsters," Shuuya told him. Seto's younger brother looked at him expectantly. He knew Mokuba was trying to tell him to stop the fight, but Seto was unsure of what to say. However, the boys kept name calling back and forth, and Jin looked on the brink of tears, so Seto unwilling stepped in.

"Hey!" he said sternly. "Don't call people names. It's not nice. Everyone has their own interests. Just because someone doesn't like all the same things as you doesn't mean they are a loser. Now apologize to each other." Jin and Shuuya both muttered sheepish apologizes to the other boy.

"Wow you handled that well!" Mokuba exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah," Seto admitted. "I guess I did."

"See being a counselor won't be all that bad!" Mokuba told the older boy. Seto highly doubted that being a counselor here would be easy in any aspect. He constantly had to deal with ten rowdy boys, had to live in a tiny room, and was forced to participate in outdoor activities. Seto was so wrapped up in thinking about how horrible camp was going to be, that he unknowingly walked past his cabin. He stopped abruptly stopped, and told the kids to turn around. The young faces looked up at him questioningly.

"I passed our cabin by," the CEO mumbled. As expected, the boys began laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious," Kaiba said darkly. "Now go to that cabin," he said pointing to the building they had passed several yards back. The children ran to the cabin, flung its door open, and bounded inside. Even from outside, Kaiba could hear them quarreling over who got what bed. He quickened his pace, realizing he should probably stop the fighting before someone got hurt. He had his hand on the doorknob when a loud crash came from inside of the cabin, followed by crying. Kaiba flung the door open to see Gai sprawled on the floor and bleeding slightly. Seto made his way towards the injured boy, and gingerly lifted him off the floor. Gai had received a cut under his eye, but other than that he looked to be fine.

"All right, what happened?" Seto demanded. The kid all kept their mouths shut. "Okay fine. You better think about what happened, and I expect the full story when I get back."

"Get back from where?" Shuuya asked.

"I'm going to find someone that can take care of Gai. This cut is deep. He may need stitches. Until I get back, Mokuba is in charge." With that Seto left the cabin. He didn't know where he was going. His first instinct was to find Miyabi, but he had no clue where she would be. Actually the only person he knew how to find around here was Shizuka. He rapidly strode to the brunette's cabin, and pounded on the door. Shizuka opened the door seconds later, looking flabbergasted to see Seto on the other side. Then her eyes fell upon the small boy Seto was holding.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"They boys were roughhousing and he got hurt," Seto explained. "I think he may need a stitch or two. Do you know where I can go to get him medical attention?"

"Bring him inside," Shizuka said. "I can stitch him up." Seto raised his eyebrow in doubt.

"Maybe I should take him to see someone who is actually certified in first aid," Seto said coldly. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"For your information I have been trained in first aid as part of the Nurses Aid program I am taking in school," she told Kaiba. She stepped into the cabin and motioned for him to do the same. As soon as he set foot inside Seto's ears were filled with the screams of little girls.

"There are boys in our cabin!" they yelled. Shizuka quieted her campers down, calmly explaining the situation to them. When the girls were finally silenced, Shizuka led Kaiba to her room.

"I have a first aid kit in here somewhere," she told the blue eyed teen. Kaiba set Gai on the bed and asked the boy if he was okay. Gai gave a small reassuring nod.

"You're a pretty brave kid," Seto complimented, causing Gai to give a small smile. Kaiba then turned his attentions towards Shizuka who was frantically searching her closet. She let out a small "Ah ha," as she spotted the kit on the top shelf of the closet. She wasn't tall enough to reach, so she pulled out her suitcase and stood on it. Seto knew this was an accident waiting to happen. The suitcase was wobbling under the young girl's weight, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she toppled over.

"Got it!" Shizuka claimed triumphantly. At the same time, the suitcase finally gave way. Seto rushed forward, and since the room was small he got to Shizuka before she fell. He grabbed her in his arms, and they both tumbled to the floor. Shizuka wound up on top of Seto and their faces were merely centimeters apart. "Thanks," Shizuka said.

"Don't mention it," Seto replied. "You're kind of a klutz aren't you?" he added. Shizuka blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that," she admitted.

"You could have asked me to get the kit for you," Seto told Shizuka.

"I figured you would have said no," Shizuka informed him.

"I mean, but I'm not that mean," Seto said. Just then, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two counselors looked over to where the sound had come from to see Gai staring at them from the bed. Seto had almost forgotten about the injured boy. Embarrassed, he gave Shizuka a small push off of him. The girl got up and immediately began cleaning out the camper's wound. Seto watched as Shizuka gracefully stitched the cut closed. After awhile she announced that she was finished. Seto inspected the Shizuka's handiwork. She had done a very professional job.

"Okay let's go back to the cabin Gai," said Seto. The boy jumped off the bed and followed Seto out of Shizuka's cabin.

"See you in a little bit!" Shizuka called after Seto.

'Bye," he answered. "Oh and thanks." Shizuka smiled, causing her whole face to light up.

"You're welcome!" When Seto and Gai arrived back at their cabin the rest of the kids were sitting around quietly. They looked relived to see that Gai was alive and well.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Seto inquired.

Sousuke stepped forward. "It was my fault," he confessed. "We were both on the top bunk fighting over who gets to sleep there and we started wrestling. I pushed him and he hit his head on the edge of the bed frame. I didn't know he was hurt so I kept wrestling and ended up pushing him off the bunk. I'm sorry." Seto rubbed his temples. He sincerely hoped the boys wouldn't get in stupid fights everyday. He didn't think he could handle people getting hurt all the time. He wanted to yell at Sousuke for being such an idiot, but it was an accident, and the kid was sorry.

"It's okay," Seto told Sousuke. "But now we know what can happen when we mess around don't we?" All the kids nodded vigorously. "People can get badly hurt, so no more fighting alright?" There was more nodding. The kids looked very relieved when they realized that no one was going to be punished. The tension seemed to disperse, and everyone went over to Gai to ogle at his stitches. Seto glanced at his watch, then at the activities schedule. They had to go on a nature scavenger hunt at 10:00. Attending to Gai had taken so much time that it was now 9:30.

"Hey," Seto said, catching the kid's attention. "We have to get at the nature trail in a half hour, so hurry up and unpack. Then I have to quickly read you the rules." The kids hastily began putting away their belongings. By 9:45 everything was unpacked and the rules were read. Seto led the kids out of the cabin and towards the trail. When they arrived Shizuka's cabin was already there as well as Miyabi. Miyabi didn't look very happy, so Seto checked his watch.

"I'm not late," he said.

"I didn't say you were," Miyabi replied. Seto dropped the subject. He didn't really feel like butting heads with Miyabi at the moment. She proceeded to explain the rules of the scavenger hunt. It was going to be a contest between Shizuka's cabin and Seto's cabin. They had two hours to collect as many things from the list as they could. Miyabi then passed out their lists of items, and a digital camera.

"Some of the items are not allowed to be taken out of the woods," Miyabi explained. "That's why you have the cameras. Only the counselor can use the camera, and if it gets broken they will have to pay for it." With that Miyabi left, wishing the teams good luck. All the kids ran onto the trail, screaming excitedly. "Have fun Kaiba," Shizuka teased before heading after the kids.

"I most certainly won't," Seto said. "I most certainly won't."

So how was it? Please leave me a review! I've already begun working on the next chapter so you shouldn't have too long of a wait! The scavenger hunt should be some good old fashioned fun chaos! I hoped you liked this chapter, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
